Ben/Anna Split
Ben/Anna Split is an episode of Doc McStuffins. Plot ''Ben and Anna learn they have to spend the night apart while Ben is in the clinic getting fixed. Emmie as Ben monkey and Alma's new mom as Anna monkey '' Summary The episode begins as Doc McStuffins is playing with tag with her brother, Donny, and Alma. They both split up their toy monkeys to catch her, but Donny accidentally runs into a bush and it rips the sticky patch from Ben's hand. Donny apologizes to Alma, but she isn't too upset as long as they can still hug... But when it turns out they can't, Doc offers to take Ben to the Clinic and he accepts. Before doing so, Alma tells her to take Anna too, since they're always supposed to be with each other and you can't seperate them. Doc then resumes heading into her office. Ben and Anna then introduce themselves to everyone. But when they realize they can't hug, Anna checks on it while Doc explains that they can't hug until she fixes Ben's little tear in his hand. Stuffy offers to step in and take Ben's place until he gets better. Both of the monkey's are saddened by the news as Doc takes Ben into her back room in order to give him a checkup. She overlooks his hand to reveal the ripped off patch, going on to say that by gluing it back on, it'll be fine. This makes Ben very happy and he gets up to hug Anna. Only to be stopped right after he manages to hug her as Doc informs them that he simply can't hug yet until his patch is dried. So they will have to check him in for an overnight visit, since it won't dry so quickly. Anna and Ben are pretty worried, considering they have never been apart from one-another. Hallie then proceeds to check Ben in for the night and she puts the wrist band on his wrist so that his patient information is known and recorded. They then transfer Ben into a patient's bed as he mentions his arm feels tired. After they get him something to help with this, Anna then asks where she can stay for the night. She is very sad when Doc tells her that since Ben needs his sleep, she can't stay with him. But she does offer to let Anna stay in her bedroom for the nigh,t but she doesn't really feel better until she and Ben sing a little song together. She then leaves while Doc tells Ben she'll stay with him until he falls asleep. Hallie offers to read him a story and Doc mentions she'll come back in a little while to check on him. After she hands Hallie the walkie talkie, and she takes the other, Doc turns out the light as Hallie keeps check of Ben. Meanwhile, in Doc's bedroom, Anna is very sad and lonely. Doc tells her she doesn't need to worry but Anna can't help it since she's never been apart from her brother. As Doc goes outside to see Ben. Dr. McStuffins, Doc's mother, sees her and mentions how late it is, but she lets Doc go to check on Ben anyway and watches from the doorway with the light on. In the room, Doc comments on how well Hallie did, then she goes back into her house. That following morning, Doc rushes in to see Ben with Anna and the others, who have picked him some flowers. Inside, Anna and Ben then begin to hug and embrace tightly, then burst into song once Doc then tells them that his patch's glue is all dried up, so it's okay for them to hug now. As thanks, the two monkeys then hug Doc tightly as everyone else soon joins in and the episode ends. Quotes Trivia *The title is based off of a popular ice cream treat, "Banana Split". It also goes with the fact that Ben and Anna are monkeys, and monkeys love bananas. And also the names Ben and Anna are a mix up of the word Banana. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1